New Beginnings
by Lisa4
Summary: Two years after her divorce, Usagi Tsukino is still heartbroken. But when her new neighbor, Chiba Mamoru, moves in...will this change her perspectives? Will Mamoru earn her love?


Title: New Beginnings  
Author: Lisa  
Chapter: Prologue  
Rating: G  
Author's Notes:  
Hey minna! *dodges debris being thrown at her* Um...well, I know I said I would finish ALL my fics before starting another, but I just can't help it! School's going to be out in like...11 days! Yay! So expect more fics/chapters from me soon. Now, this story is an alternate reality, Usa/Mamo fic, it doesn't have the MOST original plot out there, but hey, give me a break! Well, please review and enjoy! ^_^  
Disclaimers: Sailor Moon and the others don't belong to me, but this story does.  
*************  
The window was opened, letting in a cool ocean breeze. A young woman with blonde hair flowing down to her ankles sat by it, gloomy, lonesome across her face. Her name...was Usagi Tsukino. She was of only 22 years of age, though have suffered enough pain to last her a lifetime. The calm, collecting waters of the ocean soothed her a she took another sip of her tea, staring out blankly. She held no emotion in those big, bright blue eyes of hers; they were totally empty. She watched the house next door being observed. 'They usually come around this time.' Usagi contemplated with a sigh, fingers slowing tracing her half-empty mug. 'Not that anyone was going to buy it...not that I would care if they did or not...' She got up then, going away from the window.  
  
Her house was big, and yet deserted. Emptiness filled it, just as it did in her heart. She walked about, picking up a few magazines which were already read, straightening the cushions on the leather cough, dusting around. Even with all of her housework being done, her eyes would not take itself off from a particular photo placed on a wooden shelf.   
Seeing she could not work any further, she ceased her chores, going to the shelf instead. Picking up the framed photo, she traced the small, metal leaves uncarved on its frame. She had always loved the feel of its framework. "Thomas..." she unconsciously whispered. By her side, holding her hand, a small simper on his features, was a man. He was tall, with light brown hair, dark green eyes. "I miss you...it has been two years since our divorce...yet...I still feel like it has just happened." Tears formed in her eyes. Slowly, one by one, the tears were shed, dropping onto the glass frame. "Why can't I get over it? Why?" her voice echoed mournfully across the deserted hallway. "Why can't I stop thinking about you..." her voice came out a dry whisper. "You have found another...but I never will..."  
  
She could not control the pain being built in her heart anymore. She closed her eyes, and sobbed. Nothing really mattered in her life anymore she realized as she kept shedding those precious tears of hers. "Why?" she cried out, only to have the echo of the walls answer.   
Taking a tissue, she dried her eyes off. "No." she said firmly, taking a stand from her lying down position she was presently in. "I have to be strong." she articulated. "But I don't want to be heartbroken again..."  
*Flashback*  
Usagi was twenty then, cheerful, enthusiastic, happy. "Thomas, can we go out to dinner? You're never home anymore...and we never go out to eat anymore..."   
Thomas turned around abruptly, eyes suddenly cold, showing no warmth whatsoever. "Nani?"  
"I don't feel like cooking tonight...can we..." Usagi didn't finish saying her statement, trembling from the coldness Thomas was shedding. Something clicked then. She knew, from that point on...it wouldn't work out.  
"Usagi..." he growled lowly, eyes burning like fire...burning with rage. "I have to go." he stated simply. Grabbing his coat and some money..Usagi's money..he left, door slamming behind him. "Come back..." she had whispered to him, but he never did...  
  
Two months later, Usagi received a letter from him, saying that he wanted a divorce. It shattered her delicate and giving heart into thousands of small, fragile pieces, never to be fixed again. She never forgot that painful night...when her heart...was broken in two.  
*End Flashback*  
She got up from, eyes turning hard. Taking a piece of paper, she tried expressing her feeling on paper...  
  
I thought about him again...someone who doesn't even care the slightest bit about me anymore. Oh, how I want to take back those times I said "I loved you" to him, receiving only a grunt in return. There were so many signs then...if only I were to listen to them instead of letting my emotions control my life. I did love him...and still do..no matter what happens. Our relationship is only a vivid memory now...as shall it will remain that way...  
May 3, 2001  
  
Usagi then took out her typewriter so start on a new book. Yes, she was an author...a famous author. Usagi would suppose that her divorce with Thomas brought something good with it...her ability to write beautiful novels. Usagi always loved writing when she was young, now, beyond her wildest dreams and imagination, she was considered one of the best award-winning authors of this world. 'Thomas helped me find my dream...' she thought bitterly. 'I wonder where he is today...'  
  
The cool night air blew in her face, her golden-blonde hair fluttering in the breeze. Used to, Usagi hated to let her hair down. Now, she loved it. She enjoyed the feel of it gently slapping against her cheek, making it tingle. She took off her sandals, her bare feet relaxing in the damp sand of the beach.   
Usagi was considered lucky to live by a beach, and she agreed too. Taking walks by the seashore was most comforting...and fun. She loved to stare out into the endless depths of the ocean, taking in its breathtaking sight, being gently lit by the pale moonlight.   
  
The bed seemed too big to her still, even though it has been two years. His scent still lingered, no matter how hard she tried to get it off. It seemed it was last forever just to haunt her...in the daytime..and in her dreams. He was like a ghat now, with the exception that he was alive still.  
Her eyelids felt heavy as she fell asleep, hand clutching the edges of the blanket. "Thomas." she murmured in her disturbed sleep, tossing and turning...  
  
It was Monday again. To Usagi, the days seemed to pass by so slowly, like in slow motion, only that she was living in this dreary world. Perhaps the only thing in this world that cheered her up, left a small smile on her face is when her friends visited. She didn't not have many friends, but preferred to be left alone most of the time. Though she had known them for ever since they were little children. There were four of them, Ami, a very studious girl with short-blue hair, who worked at a hospital as an doctor, and Makoto, a tall brunette, who owed a small restaurant in Tokyo, Rei, a priestess at a shrine in Tokyo, with dark raven hair, and Minako. Minako was much like Usagi in many ways. They had just about the same hair and eye color. Minako wanted to be a singer when she grew up, and her dream might come true...one day, as Usagi quoted.  
They were her only friends, given that she lived by the beach...  
  
Usagi heard the doorbell ring as she jerked her head up suddenly. 'That's strange.' she thought to herself with a peculiar look on her face. If it were her friends, they would just come in without knocking...  
She dressed quickly, straightened the wrinkles of her green dress. "Yes?"  
She stopped silently, mouth dropping open. Dark black hair and stormy blue eyes was what she took in. In front of her stood a young man in his early twenties. "Can I help you?" she asked, managing to get her mouth closed, blushing slightly at her stupidity.   
"Hai. My name is Chiba Mamoru." he answered formally with a small bow. "I just bought the house next door." he continued. "I wanted you to know...that I'll be moving in soon."  
Usagi could barely take in all that he was saying. "We are going to be neighbors?" she asked in a squeaky voice.  
"Hai."  
**************  
Now...um...I know this story is really confusing, right? Well, don't flame me just yet, and listen to what I have to say. I know no one really lives at the beach, but just pretend that in this story, there is like a small community that was built there, okay? Now, I know there are spelling/grammar errors in this fic, but hey, I had to write this is 15 minutes because I'm grounded right now, so... Also, chapter 1 will be out in like a month unless I get a LOT of reviews. The reason is because I have to catch up with writing my other fics. ^_^ Well, hope you've enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW, or send me an e-mail at LisaZUMstories@aol.com. Ja ne minna!  
This story written and posted May, 2001.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
